


Northern Wind

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, blink and you miss it angst, like it makes me want to puke how fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has never had a problem telling Carlos exactly how he feels about him. He's a perfect boyfriend in every single way, and Carlos just wishes that he could return the favor. It's not that he doesn't feel the same way about Cecil, because he more that does, but it's just that he doesn't know how to voice it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Wind

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh my love_   
> _You don't know_   
> _What you do to me_
> 
> ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwy_8O_3mWk))

Cecil has never had a problem telling Carlos exactly how he feels about him. Hell, on the scientist's first day in town, Cecil had declared him as perfect and beautiful and had made the way he felt about him very well known since then. He has a way with words, being a radio show host and all, and he knows exactly how to use them. Whenever Carlos is having a rough day, Cecil knows exactly what to say to make him feel better. Whenever Carlos is in need of comfort or reassurance that he's not crazy, Cecil is always there, ready with the right words to make him feels better. And Carlos appreciates it. He more than appreciates it. Cecil is a perfect boyfriend in every single way, Carlos just wishes that he could return the favor.

It's not that he _doesn't_ feel the same way about Cecil, because he more that does, but it's just that he doesn't know how to voice it. He's never been good at voicing his feelings in relationships. Hell, it's why most of his previous ones have ended; his significant other feels like they keep _giving and giving and giving_ and never get anything in return, and they get tired of it. And hell, he doesn't blame them. If he thought he was in a relationship with an emotionally inept asshole, he'd probably leave them too.

However, he doesn't want to repeat that with Cecil. No, Cecil is different. Cecil is this perfect, caring, selfless lover. Cecil has such a way with words, and he's not afraid to use them. He's not afraid to lay it all on the table. Carlos admires him. He wishes that the words could roll off of his tongue as easily as they come off of Cecil's. If they could, he'd tell Cecil how remarkable he looks when he's dressed down, at night before bed, with sleepy eyes, mussed hair, in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He'd tell Cecil how beautiful he looks in the morning light, trickling in through the window on lazy Sunday mornings. He'd tell Cecil how badly he wants to map the tattoos littering his body with his fingers because they're _remarkable_ and so is he. If he had a way with words, he'd tell Cecil how he makes him feel when he kisses him at the end of a rough day.

_You're the Northern Wind, sending shivers down my spine._

But no words seem to do it justice. And even if they could, he's not certain that he could even voice them. But when he's with Cecil, it's not like anyone else he's been with. Before, he never felt the need to voice how he felt. And when they left him, he knew that it was his fault, but it didn't sting too much. But if Cecil were to leave...

He doesn't want to think about it.

_You are the other half, you're like a missing piece._

Now it's not that Carlos doesn't _show_ Cecil how he feels about him, because he definitely does. Sometimes, he'll show up at the radio station with warm food and a kiss for Cecil while he's working, just because he knows that he hasn't eaten dinner yet. Or other times, he'll be waiting for him in the parking lot with a kiss, to tell him good job. Because _of course_ Carlos still listens to his shows. It's not that he doesn't _try_ , but he feels so inferior to Cecil when the other man openly tells him how good he looks in his new shirt, or plays with his hair, telling him how much he loves it.

In fact, when he thinks about, Carlos doesn't know how Cecil _hasn't_ left him yet. A man like him could probably do much better than emotionally inept Carlos. He definitely could. But still, he wakes up next to him in the morning with a wide smile on his face and a kiss and, " _Good morning, beautiful."_

So that's how Carlos decides that enough is enough. He needs to tell Cecil how he feels. He needs to, or he's going to lose him, he just knows it. And out of everyone he's ever dated, he'll be absolutely _devastated_ if he loses Cecil. _Perfect, thoughtful, beautiful Cecil._

And that's exactly how Carlos finds himself sitting in his car outside of the radio station on a Monday evening, just after work, listening to the weather and waiting for the show to be over. If he's being honest, he still has a lot of work to do and probably shouldn't have left early, but he'll figure _that_ out tomorrow because right now, he needs to see Cecil. He needs to tell him.

_You are all four seasons, rolled into one. You're like the cold December snow in the warm July sun._

He smiles slightly to himself when he hears Cecil's voice come back over his speakers, and the smile grows slightly as he listens to him rant about Steve Carlsberg and whatever ridiculous thing he's done now. And by the time that Cecil says his famous line - _"Good night, Night Vale, good night"_ \- Carlos is drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, waiting. Eventually, he decides to get out of the car, opting for sitting on the hood instead of inside. And then, he waits.

He knows that it usually takes Cecil a little while to gather his things and make it outside, but it doesn't make the waiting any less nerve-wracking. He's certain that _anyone_ would be nervous, waiting to confess their feelings to the person they love but-

_Love_.

Of course he loves Cecil. Maybe he's never actually _thought_ it before, but he does. No questions asked, he definitely does.

And then, Carlos' thoughts are cut short because the door to the studio is opening up and Cecil is walking out and he looks amazing, as usual. He's wearing this purple button-up that Carlos _loves_ , even if he hasn't voiced it before, and the sleeves are rolled up, exposing the tattoos covering his forearms. But that's not what makes Carlos' heart leap in his chest. No, it's the wide smile that spreads across Cecil's face when he sees him from across the parking lot. It's the way that Cecil picks up his pace, practically jogging up to where Carlos leans against the hood of his car. It's the way that Cecil wraps his arms around him and kisses him, smile still plastered across his face that makes Carlos' heart lurch.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Cecil exclaims excitedly, "I thought you'd still be at work."

Carlos smiles a shy smile, managing to murmur, "I figured work could wait."

Cecil's smile only widens in response. The hands on Carlos' hips travel softly up his sides and down again while he looks at him with hearts in his eyes. "Well this is a pleasant surprise indeed," He says softly, leaning in to press another kiss to Carlos' nose, "Did you listen to the show?"

"I did," Carlos replies, "It was great." _It always is. You always are._

"Can you believe Steve Carlsberg?" Cecil exclaims at that, rolling his eyes, "Apparently he's been calling into _Desert Bluff's_ show more than ours now. What, does he think he's better than us? Maybe he should just move there if he likes them so much! Maybe he-" Cecil trails off when he notices that it looks like Carlos isn't listening, but instead, just watching his mouth move with distant eyes.

"Carlos?" He asks quietly, cocking his head to the side, "Are you alright? Because you know, if you're feeling sick we need to report it to City Council right away and-"

"I'm fine," Carlos manages to get out before Cecil panics too much. He scrubs a hand over his face, trying to calm himself down. _You can do this._

"Oh," Cecil breaths, "Well what's going on? You're not acting like yourself." He reaches forward to place a hand on Carlos' forehead, but is stopped short by Carlos grabbing his wrist gently. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?" He continues, craning his neck slightly to get a closer look at him, "I'm sure I've got some medicine at my house or-"

"I love you," Carlos finally interrupts, still holding onto Cecil's wrist, eyes still holding contact. It isn't how he planned to tell him, necessarily, but now is better than never, he supposes.

Cecil stares at him for a long moment, eyes wide, mouth gaping before it turns into a smile. And then, he's lunging forward, pressing his lips to Carlos', littering him with small little pecks that trail off and onto his cheek. "Carlos," He breaths, smiling against his skin, " _Perfect_ Carlos..."

" _Cecil-"_

"I love you too," He murmurs, pulling him closer, "God, I love you too."

 "Well that's a relief," Carlos mumbles against the fabric of Cecil's shirt, letting out a nervous chuckle. His fingers feel like they're tingling and his stomach is full of butterflies and his head is spinning and it feels... _Great._ Yeah, it feels great.

Cecil pulls away suddenly, and Carlos' body immediately longs for the contact again. He just wants to curl up next to Cecil, wants to breathe in his intoxicating scent and litter him kisses and tell him how much he loves him, over and over. Now that the words have left his lips, they're the only words he wants to utter. "Is this why you came over?" Cecil asks, cutting his daydream short, "Because-"

"I needed to tell you," Carlos supplies, and the warm smile that Cecil gives him practically makes his heart melt. Not literally, of course, though he's heard of that happening to a few people in Night Vale before. "I uh, I don't really have a way with words," He continues, "Or at least not like you do, so I'm sorry if it's not poetic or sweet, or the way you imagined it but I just had to tell you."

"Oh _Carlos,_ " Cecil coos, pulling him close again to press a kiss to his hair. He wraps his arms around him tightly, as if he doesn't want to let go, and Carlos doesn't want him to either. "It was perfect. _You're_ perfect."

He feels his face flush at the praise. "So are you," He murmurs, feeling a little bold now that he has his feelings out in the open. "I'm sorry if I'm not as vocal about it as you are," He says softly, lips brushing the skin just above Cecil's shirt collar, "But I love you. _God_ I love you, Cecil. I love the way you smile when we wake up together in the morning and I love how passionate you are about work and I love the way you say my name and  - _fuck_ , I love you." The words flood out as if they've been waiting ages for the dam to break, and now that it has, they can't stop.

He feels Cecil's lips turn up into a smile against his cheek before he presses another kiss to it. "I love _you,_ " He whispers, voice taking on a light, airy quality, one he only hears late at night or early in the morning in bed together, and he knows that Cecil has felt it for just as long as he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, lyrics at the beginning and lyrics in the middle are from the song "Northern Wind" by City and Colour.  
> Apparently, it gives me fluffly Cecilos feels.


End file.
